1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio and audiovisual work. More particularly the invention concerns an improved method and apparatus for video and sound-track profiling, automated voice and narration track editing, precision sound laying, cueing for multitrack mixing, audiovisual and projector programming and tape with film resolving/synchronization.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There exist today various types of cueing and automatic audio and video tape editing units. One of the most successful presently existing devices for cueing and pacing is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/587,616 filed by the present inventor. The present invention is specifically directed to expanding the capabilities of this apparatus and more particularly to automating and augmenting the functions performed by the cueing and pacing apparatus disclosed in application Ser. No. 06/587,616, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,107 issued 4/21/87.
As will be discussed in greater detail in the paragraphs which follow, the device of the present invention offers numerous advantages over prior art units For example, the device will provide preselected pause times between narrated statements or segments during an automatic edit/dub of a narration recording. At the same time, it will automatically mute or attenuate unwanted sounds which are frequently found between narrated statements or segments It will also provide a fractional second display and control of the time-code derived from the cueing and pacing apparatus with which the device is interconnected.